Uzumaki Chronicals
by cloud9strife
Summary: One Uzumaki equals trouble. Two Uzumaki... Chaos for Konoha Someone's…eating choji's food, selling Sasuke's pictures to his fan girls, replacing Sasukes kunai with a chibbi Vivi, switching Kiba's dog with a stuffed animal, replacing Shino's sunglasses with 3D shades. "VIVI UZUMAKI COME BACK HERE!" sasuxvivi
1. Prank One Double the trouble Redone

1 Uzumaki = trouble/ 2 Uzumaki = chaos 4 Konoha- **Part 1**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Naruto Uzumaki had a sister. That is where my character comes in I introduce to you Vivi Uzumaki.

By the way it's a **SasuxVivi **fic 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Vivi :p

**Story start**

All of Konoha seemed peaceful unaware of the disaster that awaited it. Somewhere in Konoha two pairs of cerulean were in an intense staring contest. Beads of sweat formed on the brow of a certain blond. While an evil smile crept on a blue headed girls face.

"I'm only going to say this once more" the tension in the room was so thick it was almost suffocating. The smirk plastered on a pair of pink lips never wavered.

"Vivi…Where did you put my ramen?" the muscles on the blond boy tensed as he waited for an answer.

"I…(as each word was pronounced Naruto moved forward from his seat never once breaking eye contact)…ate the rest" the words took a while to register in the blond boys mind when a yell that woke the rest of Konoha escaped his lungs

"NANI!!!!!!"

I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!

THE NEXT HOKAGE!

BELIEVE IT! THE SECOND LOUDEST NINJA IN KONOHA!

**AND I'M VIVI UZUMAKI! NUMBER ONE LOUDEST NINJA OF KONOHA!**

**TAKOYAKI (OCTAPUS DUMPLINGS) BAM! THE STRONGEST KUNOICHI ALIVE MUAHAHAHA**

Explosions of bright colors in the background flickering with life

Then everything goes dark

Ahem *cough* (kicks the machine)

Tada the Lights come back to life flashing a huge bright sign

**Double the trouble Uzumaki Team**

"*snickering* psst Vivi do you think it worked."

"Yup I bet even Iruka-sensei fell for it."

"Hey look people are going into class did you bring the popcorn?"

"Yes. Did you bring the camcorder?" In response he flashed a foxy grin.

As the pair walked in their eyes began to roam around the room. Two pairs of cerulean blue eyes twinkled with mirth when their eyes landed on the once brown haired Choiji that know had a mop of bright blue hair on top of his head. Next to him sat a blond haired Shikamaru.

"pft haha-."

"Be quiet Vivi we can't get caught."

"I know I'm sorry it's just too funny."

Just then they heard the door of the classroom slide open to reveal a blond and a blue haired pair bickering over their current situation.

"I swear when I get my hands on them I'll kill them."

"Not without me you're not at least your blond hair blends with normal people. I'm the one whose situation is tragic I mean come on my beautiful blond locks gone, they were replaced by this horrible blue."

"Hey do you think I like looking like a blond"

"What's wrong with blond hair huh?"

"What's wrong now I look like a blond bimbo Sasuke-kun will never like me now."

"Watch it forehead girl"

"Make me Ino-pig."

While across the room Vivi was being restrained by Naruto.

"Let me go Naruto!"

"No not until you calm down we can't blow our cover I am not getting a year worth of detention because of you."

"Did you hear her how dare she insult my beautiful, lovely, adorable, enchanting blue hair." Naruto jus t sweat dropped at her rant.

"They insulted my hair too."

"Who cares besides its true girls with blond hair do look like bimbos."

"Hey I think Sakura-Chan looks amazing in blond hair"

"That's because you're obsessed with her. Now let me kill her."

"No. And stop it, you're making a scene."

Just then the classroom opens to reveal a blond Iruka-sensei. The moment he reached his desk he was bombarded with complaints about the current situation that had occurred throughout all of Konoha.

He raised a hand to silence the class. "Class please settle down I am aware of the situation. And I assure you that there are people working on fixing the problem and finding the culprits. On the bright side we have a good idea about who was behind this, unfortunately we do not have enough evidence to enforce a suitable punishment in the meantime all the shampoo throughout the village shall be confiscated."

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower…

A knock resounded throughout the room catching the attention of the only person that was currently sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork.

"You may enter." Came his gruffly voice. As soon as he said that the door opened as three figures walked in and stopped right in front of the Hokage desk awaiting to be acknowledged. The Hokage noticed their anxiety by the flow of their chakra. Putting down the parchment he was currently in the middle of reading he raised his head to regard the three figures but was immediately shocked at what he was presented with. In front of him stood three of his top anbu members. They were dressed in their usual anbu outfits but what caught his attention was their bright blue and blond hair.

"Which of you would care to explain?" The blond haired one stepped out of line and walked forward it seemed that this was the captain of this anbu squad.

"Hokage-sama it seems as though a prankster has placed a color changing chemical within all the shampoo with in the village. We believe that it must have occurred between midnight and this morning."

"Before becoming a victim of such a prank where were you three stationed?"

"We regret to inform that the three of us where home since yesterday therefore our homes were infiltrated under our very noses."

"I see. So you mean to tell me that whoever did this managed to do so, without highly skilled ninja being aware of their whereabouts."

"We believe that they must be highly skilled ninja and possible from another village. Maybe a type of warning showing us how much more skilled they are."

"Captain I am afraid inform you that these pranksters are not highly skilled ninja but merely two academy students that have yet to graduate therefore cannot even be considered ninja yet."

"If you will excuse me for a moment Hokage-sama." Swiftly the anbu walked outside the door and closed it behind him once outside. The Hokage could here a couple of muffled curses.

"Son –of-a mmf, what the fmnh I'm ambu captain for fmfph sake." The door opened to reveal a composed anbu captain.

"*cough*I see. I apologize for my outburst if that is all then I shall see my way out." The Hokage let them leave unable to hold back a small chuckle.

"It had to be the two Uzumaki's if only they put this much effort into their studies still very amusing. And here I thought I was the only one who got the wrong shampoo I'll say blond hair isn't that bad."

Back to the classroom…

Iruka-sensee was in the middle of calling the role when the classroom door slid open once more revealing a scowling Uchiha. You could tell that he was not happy. Everything went silent the fan girls weren't sure what to do half wanted to cry the other half wanted to murder the Uzumaki's. When one dared to speak Sasuke cut her off quickly by lifting a hand up indicating that he did not want to hear a word not even the slightest remark about his hair. Slowly he walked a few steps making his way to his usual seat when he was stopped by a mass of blue hair landing on the floor laughing their butt off. It was Vivi, the moment he walked into the room she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it back. It was just too funny the only Uchiha survivor with a mass of light blue hair similar to her own with blond strikes. Her insides where exploding from trying to hold back the laughter. Her eyes where letting out tears from laughing so hard. She was currently sprawled on the floor banging on the hard wood floor. The look on his face was priceless.

"(Whispered) Vivi stop it were going to get caught."

"I'm sorry -*laugh* breath*- I just can't -*laugh* breath*- too funny." While Sasuke was currently twitching from the anger that he was having a difficult time suppressing. How he wanted to just strangle her but he had to remind himself that he was an Uchiha therefore she was lower than him. Meaning he could not stoop as low as to attack the deranged girl no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hahahaha you look like me hahaha look naruto its emo-Vivi in the flesh."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke was scowling now his hands turning into fists if she didn't stop laughing he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Vivi stop it I know how funny teme looks but stop laughing." Naruto was beginning to sweat he could feel the killing aura coming from the Uchiha he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"hahaha I'm sorry naruto it's just too funny. Hahaha have you seen his face he fell for it not only that but he used both shampoos yours and mine (naruto sweat dropped)." Sasuke could not hold back any longer the veins on his head were already popped he needed to kill then he looked to his left and decided to take out his anger on the next best thing.

"Ow, what the- why did you hit me teme I wasn't the one making fun of you she was."

"She's your sister so it's your fault." Stated matter-a fact

"Hey but I thought the eldest get the blame."

"Exactly dobe"

"Huh but I though (taking out his fingers he began to count) she was born on feb but I was born oh yeah. Oh ok that makes sense (audience sweat drops)."

"Class let's begin everyone sit down."

…

_**Ps: Review – THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE.**_

-Sasuhina narusaku *request* - by: evilpopdragon


	2. Authors note

I apologize for not submitting any new chapters. I am working on it so you can expect it to be published within a three day limit.


End file.
